Little Girl Lost
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: Bella is left with her babysitters on day, what happens when her baby sitter doesn't keep an eye on her. (this is not a good summary so read). this story has stong sexual content. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone this is my second complete fan fiction. The story you are about to read is fictional and has strong language and events. If you do not like please exit from the story. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I grew up with an alcoholic mom and an absent dad who refuse to stick around. I really didn't go without, If I really wanted It I could have It . I went through so much with, my mom the beautiful long hair brown eyes, average built and stood at 5feet 8 inches and I just 3feet long hair brown eyes and short fought to the last breath over who was right and who was wrong. It wasn't always like this we were quite close but that all change when I was 4.

She left me with her friend's sister, cousin's daughter "Victoria". I was quite fond of her, she remind me of a light skinned version of Beyonce. So one day I was with her and we were supposedly taking a nap, but it looked like it was more of a naptime for her than me. So being the energetic kid I was I got up and went to the front where her brothers were playing some stupid game, but I wanted to play. See everything is stupid if you can't get It. so a course I asked could I play, they laugh and brush me off, but I kept asking. So the two older boys made a bet.

"Bella you really want to play?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I nodded my head

"Well you are going to have to do a little something for James." James was Victoria middle brother; he was dark skin, tall, football player size, with light brown eyes.

"Whets that" I mumble

"you are going to have to sat on his lap see he like pretty little girls and knows how to make them feel special" bobby said. Bobby was the oldest brother, light skin; blue eyes, clean cut shave, m and m want to be.

"Kay so I did."

Wait you have to take your clothes off."

"How that is suppose to help me play the game. I looked at him confused

Just does It, It will be worth It "he said

"NO!"

"DO you want me to tell Victoria you're up?"

"No" and I stood there

"Then do it"

I didn't move. He got up and walked toward her room

"NO!" I half shriek and took off all my clothes

Bobby the youngest only 8 years old just set in the corner looking, not saying a word.

By than James had off his boxer that he been laying around the house in all day. He signal me to him and sat me on his lap, I felt a sharp pain and started to cry because it kept poking me in my peepee. James hand clamped over my mouth keep the noise down. Then he flip me over and started proceeding what he was doing, It hurted so bad and my cries turn to panics, but he kept going this time a little harder and more strokes. Then I stopped crying this was a different feeling the pain started to fade. When I open my eyes to look around the cramped junky front room I saw a red light flashing.

"Damn I'm starting to get hard over here" and he got up and put on a tape. By than a liquid feeling came inside me and his thing went from hard to soft. Then he got off of me.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to say thanks to the people reading and I don't own any of the twilight characters SM does. Here's chapter 3 enjoy._

CHAPTER 3

"I'm next" I looked at him in shock what he mean he was next. "Just open your mouth"

I did what I was told

He stood In front of me with it out and all of a sudden it's in my mouth

"Now close and suck like you would a blow pop." I did because I knew that If I didn't he would tell Victoria and I would be in big trouble.

When Victoria woke up I was in the corner crying and I wouldn't tell her why all I wanted to do was go home.

When my mommy got home, I cried so hard it nearly scared her; she went to ask me what happened when she saw all the blood in my pants. She called police 2 hours later the police was at their door arresting them and we were moving. I was scared because I did this I got them locked up, this was my fought but the worst part was it felt...good...

As the years went on I tried to get back to the way things were before the incident. My mom had become more protective, I got into more fights, she started drinking and when drunk I got fights.

One night she came home after hearing I was suspended and just start wailing on me because I was making her life harder or some shit. She kept saying how we would have never had to move if I just kept my fucking legs closed... who says that to a little girl it wasn't my fault.

So she hired a babysitter for me because under the law In Ohio you couldn't leave a 7 year old in the house by them, so that was money spent. The baby sitter I had was my grandfather, aunts, daughter, cuzin sister, twice remove best friend. That made me kinda uncomfortable that she looked familiar, I have seen her before, don't know when don't know where, but somewhere I knew her. I couldn't put my finger on it so I drop the subject. This girl Irina was cool almost like my Identical twin but older, taller, leaner and smarter than me. Even though I was back in skool we still hung out, and I trusted her until one day she took me to her friend house to hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive to the small house, Irina rung the bell and a dark hair man, heavy built, nice shave, Carmel complexion open the door.

"Hey mommy what's up, who's the cutie behind you?"

"My lil sis" she said walking in and me following close behind.

"Aren't you a QT hI I'm Tyres and these are my boys Raoul, Diego, Riley, And Devin"

They all nodded I wave.' You are?"

"Bella"

"Nice to meet you will you like something to drink? We got strawberry, Pepsi, sprit, RC, water, kool aid you name it."

"Strawberry please" I said in my sweat white girl voice

"Coming right up, Irina can I see you for a sec?" Tyres asked than going in the kitchen

Irina got up and walked to the kitchen and 2seconds later I had my pop and Irina went back toward the kitchen. I just sat there while they played a basketball game.

then that when everything turned for the worse, the light skin, blue eyes, clean cut shave, m and m wanna be from the past walked in.

"Whets sup Booooooo -babe!" the boys greeted

Then the boy on the remote nodded his head toward me and my stomach turn up. I looked towards the floor hoping they wouldn't notice me. When he moves from the door I got up hoping to escape before anything went down. Yeah good try.

Just as I went to the door and open it the door slammed.

"Where you think you going BBBBBBella," It was a per,

"Home"

He turns me around and the sound of his voice sent shiver down my back.

"Just as pretty as I remember, what about that pussy, I haven't have nun as good as yours since the last time I fucked you."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at him scared

"What wrong you want more see I think somebody owes me for getting me locked up, and I think I'll take another round."

"Get away from me" I said pushing him. That was a bad move because he pulled back and punches me in my face and start kicking me. That when Irina came up

"Bobby get off her, take that shit to the basement."

Either I was crazy or maybe imaging things cut I started to feel dizzy, cuz Irina kissed him and said welcome home.

I woke up to one of Tyres friends on top of me groaning, I had no clothes on and my hands were tied up above my head and my feet cuff to the bed. Blood running from my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and followers. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy._

"Oh looks who's up" Bobby said "5 orgasm, 4 different men, a rufie pill and a concussion later. I looked at him still trying to make out what he was saying until a pressure built up inside, almost a tinkling feeling and my back was arching off the bed, as I turn my attention back all I know was that the boy I met earlier was making me make this noise and all I know was that my whole body tense for a mo...Meant... than ... relaxed. just when I thought It was over It was the beginning because next thing I know there was a Sharpe uncomfortable feeling happening "down there" I screamed In pain it hurted so bad , It was if I had 1000 paper cuts maybe a million and someone poured lemon juice In them. Whatever it was sent me crying and screaming so they turn the music up so loud that it made me sound like a whisper in the back. Ludicrous "getting sum was playing. Then all other pain started making itself aware I felt like I was on fire, It was too much for me to handle so I blacked out.

I woke up at home In my bed, sweating face tight and body aching , that was the worst nightmare I had, so when I went to stand up I was in so much pain everywhere that I went to the bathroom to get some aspirin. I turn on the light half asleep and I took the aspirin without looking at myself fully. When I close the cabinet that when I saw what they did to me. My face was carved into chunks, one of my eyelids where cut off; lip swollen 3 teeth missing from the side all bandage up poorly. I looked like a cracked out jackolatern. I cried then I lift up my shirt just to see more bruised, two or three shoe prints on my side and stomach. Between my legs was dried up blood. I started to cry on the floor where I belong was where I laid for about some hours. Something was strange, it was Saturday my mom didn't have to work weekends and she would have been up cooking breakfast, or drinking. The house just felt cold. I decide to pull myself together and go see what was going on, when I open her bed room door my heart dropped and so did I.

there In the chair In the middle of her room she sat with a 40 in her lap, her throat cut open, ears and hands cut off, mouth sewed together, eyes removed and taped above the wall behind that said "hear no evil see no evil, tricks must be silenced" In blood, I screamed and I fell to my knees.

_A/N-Hey guys that's for reading and keep following for more stories to come. _


End file.
